Many exercises and varieties of exercise equipment have been developed using elastic tubing, rubber bands, cords, chains, cables, ropes, and bungee cords (collectively and separately also referred to hereinafter as “cords”). For example, it is common for a user to attach one end of a cord to a handle and the other end of the cord to a floor anchor, a wall anchor, a ceiling anchor, etc. The anchor may be stationary, particularly in the case of an elastic cord, but the anchor may also be movable, such as involving a pulley and/or being attached to a set of movable weights. However, in existing approaches, the handle attached to the non-anchored end is not structurally optimized to maximize the resistance during a range of motion while reducing certain negative compressive forces.
In addition, in existing approaches, different pieces of exercise equipment are designed for different exercises. For example, to exercise the wrist, a user might require several difference pieces of exercise equipment to allow for performance of the following standard exercises: wrist flexion; wrist extension; wrist radial deviation; wrist ulnar deviation; supination; pronation; and, gripping/hand closing. Requiring many different pieces of exercise equipment is a costly approach for users in a training or physical therapy scenario.